


NP 中

by Andrea1126



Category: xuyan
Genre: M/M, 恋与制作人 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea1126/pseuds/Andrea1126





	NP 中

李泽言的视线被并不算粗糙的布料遮住了。周遭黑压压的一片看不见，在酒精的作用下更加浑浑噩噩。裸露的肌肤暴露在空气中不住的颤抖。兴奋的渴求着，或是对未知的恐惧。

刚刚被针刺入皮肤，吃痛的发出呻吟。李泽言感到裆部猛的传来疼痛。黑色的皮鞋毫不留情碾压在半勃的玩意上不轻不重的碾压。酥酥麻麻若针刺般的诡异感觉又痛又难以压抑的想要索求更多。

李泽言不得不承认他勃起了。  
“没有想到学生会会长那么浪。”凌肖的声音居高临下传来，李泽言猛的一颤。  
呼吸变重，口中难耐的发出黏黏糊糊的闷哼。

“乖孩子。”许墨微微附身略带奖励性质的捏捏乳头，看着这个小颗粒肿大挺立的骚样。

很适合……再给它准备些装饰呢。

白起和周棋洛在旁边酒精棉花擦拭着软嫩的乳首。李泽言不由得挺了挺胸想被更用力的摩擦。酒精和药物摧毁了他的理智。胸前的乳肉像女人那般柔软起来。

“啊——”这是带着高亢的呻吟。

许墨一向下手狠绝，毫不犹豫。

在没有麻醉的情况下，他依旧面不改色的将穿孔器覆盖在那粉嫩的乳头上。

「啪」

血珠滚滚溢出，流的不多，倒是形成了别样的艺术感。他把挂着小铃铛的乳环分别插进了左右两颗乳尖的洞孔。随着人的颤抖，铃铛跟着左右摇晃起来。  
叮铃叮铃。  
那真是漂亮又淫荡。

李泽言下体挂着半透明的奶白液体。马眼还滴滴答答流泪似的往地上滴水。

凌肖用力捏住了他的乳头。伤口尚未愈合又被撵开的感觉并不好受。酸胀的感觉伴随着尖锐的疼痛侵袭了大脑。  
李泽言猛烈的颤抖着，又不敢太大动作再次扯痛胸口，口中的呻吟不再压抑的倾斜。  
“谁允许你射了？嗯？”凌肖凑近了他耳边道，纵使身下人表情再怎么可怜巴巴惹人心疼，他丝毫不为所动的继续着手头的惩罚。

许墨听着喘息，不用看就知道，李泽言身后那张小嘴肯定也流着淫水一张一合等待被粗大柱体填满。  
他左右环视，找来桌上一枝玫瑰，熟练的去掉了刺和大半的茎，毫不犹豫把花插进了湿润的马眼。  
李泽言吃痛出声，清醒了一些：“混蛋……许墨……你……”  
许墨居高临下看着他，伸手一按，李泽言腿本身就软的不像话无法实力，顺着那力道便跪着趴到许墨的腿间。  
“舔。”  
情药药效慢慢的发作了。  
咬开那裤子拉链和纽扣。巨物弹出啪的一声打在李泽言脸上。他张开嘴，吞咽着粗大的肉棒。那口中的内壁绵软极了，狭小空间内湿润的小舌不断划过，撩拨许墨的阳具。

“阿言，去把自己操熟了。”

周棋洛凑在李泽言耳边轻轻道，手在对方身下不安分撸动。像这样的污言秽语李泽言很少听到。所以当他说出那个字眼，他体内又是一阵热流涌入下身。

嘴上吞吐的动作不停，他抬起了屁股到一个能够自慰的角度便伸出手去触摸了那个洞口。

白起支着脑袋，看向镜子中少年。后者还没有意识到自己的动作早就被人看得一清二楚。以为没人看到就贪婪的一下子塞入了三根手指。

一般男性的淫液不多，不靠润滑几乎无法拓张后穴。可许墨的药让身体非常适合性爱。  
除了呼吸声，喘息声，小穴和手指的摩擦发出咕啾咕啾的水声。  
许墨见那淫穴已经湿软，便翻身将人压在床上猛的用一根假鸡巴插入。因为有好好拓张，肉棒进去毫不费力，只是紧致的肉穴一瞬间还无法适应过大过粗的东西，和刺痛融合着快感插得李泽言汁液飞溅。射精后的小穴更加敏感起来，肉棒的细细厮磨清晰的印在李泽言心里。


End file.
